The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a removable support of motor vehicle differential side gear that facilitate machining. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and novel improvements in a removable support of motor vehicle differential side gear that facilitate machining which is preferably added after the internal features of a two-piece motor vehicle differential case have been machined to position and support a motor vehicle differential side gear in the two-piece motor vehicle differential case and preclude gear movement therein.
In known prior art motor vehicle differential assemblies having a two-piece motor vehicle differential case, motor vehicle differential side gear supports are typically cast into the two-piece motor vehicle differential case. It is customary to then machine the internal features of the two-piece motor vehicle differential case through "windows" in the two-piece motor vehicle differential case. While machining the internal features of a two-piece motor vehicle differential case through "windows" in the two-piece motor vehicle differential case may have worked well in the past, such a process may take more time, and thus be more expensive to produce, than would be desirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a removable support of motor vehicle differential side gear that facilitates machining which is added after the internal features of a two-piece motor vehicle differential case have been machined to position and support a motor vehicle differential side gear in the two-piece motor vehicle differential case and preclude gear movement therein. The removable motor vehicle differential side gear support is preferably fabricated from a structurally sound material, such as steel, and has a configuration similar to a washer. The removable motor vehicle side gear support is preferably removably secured to the two-piece motor vehicle differential case by, for example, mechanical fasteners, such a plurality of threaded bolts which pass through a corresponding plurality of clearance openings in the removable motor vehicle side gear support and are received in and secured in a corresponding plurality of internally threaded openings in the two-piece motor vehicle differential case.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.